Along with a rapid development of the mobile communication technology, more and more electronic products such as a wearable device have mobile communication functions. Due to features such as simpleness, quickness and humanization, the wearable device has evoked widespread concerns. Most of the display devices of the wearable device use an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technique to display an image. The OLED display technique is realized mainly by means of the low temperature ploy silicon (LTPS) technique.
The display region of the wearable device generally is not in the form of a regular rectangle. Although pixels may be arranged to be nearly circular, they cannot be formed in a shape of a circle. The pixels at the periphery of the display region are arranged in a stair-step shape. Thus, when the display device displays the image, the periphery of the image takes the form of sawteeth, which directly affects a display effect of the image. Therefore, the display quality is poor.